Chibi Sleepover
by Saiyan's Secret
Summary: Typing fixed Kakarot is sleeping over at Vegeta's. What all trouble will these two youngsters get in for their micheif?


Chibi Sleepover

Authors Note: This is as if Goku had never came to earth when he is about 8 years old

"Kakarot, telephone!" Bardock called to his son. Kakarot ran down the stairs and grabbed the phone, "Hello...uhh sure…Ok, see

you in a little bit." Kakarot said and hung up the phone. Bardock had a puzzled look on his face, "What did Vegeta want?" he asked.

Kakarot turned to his father, "Oh, Vegeta wanted me to stay over at his house." He said. "Oh, so you thought you could just go

without asking me, huh? What if we had plans?" Bardock asked. Kakarot took a milk jug out of the fridge and took a swig, "I'm

sorry, Dad. Can I go?" he asked, wiping the milk mustache away. "Kakarot! Why didn't you use a glass!" Bardock shouted. "Didn't

need one." Kakarot answered simply, "Besides, I do it all the time." Bardock looked at his glass of milk and went pale, "Oh, Yuck!"

he yelled, sticking out his tongue, "Kakarot, I thought I brought you up better than that!" Kakarot put the milk back in the fridge,

"Guess not." He joked. "Not funny, Kakarot. After you finish that milk, start using a glass." Bardock said finishing his milk. Kakarot

looked at his father, "You complain, yet you still drink it…" he said. Bardock nodded, "Why not? I helped create you, so chances

are we have the same germs. Besides, I'm thirsty." He said. The sound of a car horn made them quit fussing. "That's Vegeta!" he said

as he ran upstairs to grab his stuff. "Kakarot, you'd better grab a change of clothes! Don't you dare come home without taking a

bath! " Bardock called to his son. "Yes, Father!" Kakarot called back. "Clean underwear as well!" Bardock added. Kakarot came

back down the stairs, "I know, Daddy…My gosh, why are you so…you know…protective?" Kakarot asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Because, there is no longer a woman here to be your mother. I must play both roles." Bardock replied. Raditz came into the house,

"I'm home!" he called as he grabbed Kakarot's leg and lifted him up. "Darn it! Lemme go, Raditz! Grr!" Kakarot shouted as he tried

to punch his big brother. "Let him go, Raditz," Bardock said, "All the blood is rushing to his head." He added, looking at Kakarot's

red face. "Aww, I was just playin'." Raditz said as he dropped his brother on the floor. "Whoops, sorry 'bout that, Bro." he said,

trying not to laugh. "Grr…" Kakarot growled. He quickly ran behind his brother and pulled up Raditz's spandex. "Aaaahh! " Raditz

screamed as he tried to pull his spandex out of his crack. "You'll pay for that, Runt!" he shouted. Kakarot laughed, "Well, maybe you

should try wearing actual pants!" Again, the car horn sounded. "I almost forgot about Vegeta!" Kakarot exclaimed as he ran to the

door. "Bye, Dad. Bye, Loser!" he shouted and ran outside.

Kakarot threw his stuff on Vegeta's bed. "What now?" Kakarot asked. Vegeta sat down on the floor. "Video games." He said.

Kakarot sat down beside Vegeta, "Very well, if you really wanna get your butt kicked!" he mocked. Vegeta growled and tackled

Kakarot, "Take that back!" he shouted. Kakarot rolled over and pinned Vegeta down, "Never! Because you SUCK at video

games!" he laughed. Vegeta began to squirm, "Grr…get off of me, Loser!" he growled. Kakarot licked his hand and wiped it across

Vegeta's face. "Uggh, disgusting!" Vegeta said as he knocked Kakarot back and began wiping his face off with one of his bed

sheets. "That was cheap, Kakarot!" Vegeta said as Kakarot rolled on the floor laughing. Vegeta quickly licked his hand and smacked

it across Kakarot's face. "Vegeta! Eww! That got in my mouth! Bleh!" Kakarot shouted as he licked his shirt, trying to clean his

tongue. Vegeta laughed, "That's what you get! Revenge that's my game!" he said.

"Boys, time for bed!" King Vegeta called to Vegeta and Kakarot. "Yes, Father." Vegeta replied. Kakarot climbed into bed. "You

idiot! Just because my father says 'bed time' doesn't mean we'll be going to sleep!" Vegeta whispered, "Stay here. I'm gonna sneak

a few snacks." He added as he ran down stairs.

"Hehehe…" Vegeta laughed as he came back with a huge mound of junk food. "Goodness, Vegeta! We'll be up all night! Kakarot

exclaimed. "That's the point, Dipstick!" Vegeta shouted in a hushed voice. "Why are you whispering, Vegeta?" Kakarot asked,

confused. "Shh! If we wake my father up, we'll never see the light of day again!" Vegeta whispered. "Ooohh! Ok!" Kakarot

whispered back, giving Vegeta a thumbs up. Vegeta and Kakarot jumped into the pile and started picking out what they wanted.

Kakarot opened a cup of chocolate pudding and threw it on Vegeta. Vegeta growled and smacked him with a pillow. Kakarot fell

onto the floor and pretended to cry. "Kakarot, I didn't mean to hurt you…" he said as he kneeled beside Kakarot. Kakarot quickly

grabbed the pillow and hit Vegeta. Vegeta fell back, "Hey! That wasn't fair!" he whined. Kakarot laughed, "I know. Revenge: That's

my game!" He mocked. Vegeta grabbed a Pepsi can and shook it up. He aimed it at Kakarot and pulled the tab, covering Kakarot in

Pepsi. Kakarot wiped his face and quickly grabbed a Pepsi and returned fire. In a few moments, Vegeta's room had been covered

with feathers, soda, and junk food. "Vegeta! Kakarot!" King Vegeta shouted as he entered the room. "Uh-oh!" The boys said in

unison. King Vegeta growled, "Clean this mess up and get in the bath tub!" he shouted.

The boys finally cleaned the room up. "Give me your clothes so I can wash them." King Vegeta said. The boys stripped and

handed him their clothes. King Vegeta left the room. Kakarot headed to the bathroom, but stopped when Vegeta called his name.

"Come here, Kakarot! Hurry!" Vegeta shouted. Kakarot ran back into Vegeta's room. Vegeta had his window opened and was

mooning everyone that walked by. Kakarot couldn't help but laugh. Their laughter was cut short again by King Vegeta. "Vegeta! Get

out of that window NOW!" he screamed. Vegeta obeyed and lowered his head in shame. King Vegeta grabbed the boys by their

tails anddropped them in the tub. "You two take a bath, then straight to bed!" he said sternly then left the room. As soon as his father

was out of sight, Vegeta made a soap mustache on himself. "You two take a bath. You two quit screwing around. Yada, yada,

yada!" he mocked his father. The boys laughed. Vegeta splashed Kakarot with water. Kakarot again returned fire. King Vegeta

came in,

slipped on the water, and fell into the tub. "Daddy, I think something's trying to tell you that you need a bath!" Vegeta joked. King

Vegeta quickly hopped up and dried off. "You boys hurry and get to bed." He said and left, slightly blushing.

Vegeta and Kakarot finished their bath and got out to dry off. Kakarot couldn't resist. He twisted the towel and popped Vegeta's

bare butt. "YEOUCH!" Vegeta cried and grabbed his cheek. "You'll pay!" he said as he twisted his towel. The second he released

it, King Vegeta walked up behind Kakarot. Kakarot dodged. Vegeta couldn't stop the towel; instead, it smacked King Vegeta

square in the nuts! King Vegeta let out a cry of pain, "Vegeta…Kakarot!" He said in a high-pitched voice. "I'm so sorry, Father! I

didn't mean to! Honest!" Vegeta said kind of panicky. "Vegeta. You and your friend had better get dressed and get to bed right this

minute or else!" King Vegeta said through clenched teeth. Vegeta and Kakarot quickly got dressed and ran to bed.

"Vegeta, I'm REALLY sorry about getting you in trouble…I really am." Kakarot said as he looked up at the ceiling. "It's ok.

Besides, I'm not going to be in THAT much trouble." Vegeta replied. Kakarot nodded and rolled on his side. Vegeta rolled so they

were back to back. "Good night, Kakarot." Vegeta said. "Good night." Kakarot replied.

"Boys, breakfast!" King Vegeta shouted. The boys got up and ran downstairs. The boys quickly ate and ran back upstairs to play

video games.

Kakarot kicked Vegeta's butt for three hours straight. "Kakarot, your father's here!" King Vegeta shouted. "Ok!" Kakarot shouted

back. He grabbed his stuff and ran downstairs followed by Vegeta.

"Ready to go?" Bardock asked. "I guess." Kakarot replied. "Did he get a bath?" Bardock asked King Vegeta. King Vegeta nodded.

"Ok then. Let's go." Bardock said as he walked out. Kakarot turned to Vegeta, "Next time, the sleep over will be at MY place!"

Please review. I have the sequel ready, but Ill wait until I have the results of this one.


End file.
